mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Gildarts Clive
Summary ''' Gildarts Clive is known for formerly being one of the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Mages, its Ace, its most famous Mage at one time, and was its Fifth Guild Master. He is also the father of Cana Alberona. '''Powers and Stats Tier: 7-D '''| At least '''7-C Name: '''Gildarts Clive '''Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''45 '''Classification: '''Human, Mage '''Attack Potency: Small City level '(Defeated Bluenote with a punch, also stronger than Erza) | At least '''Small City level '''(Accidentally destroyed a small mountain with one punch) '''Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class MJ '''(Parted a large cloud) '''Durability: '''At least Town level+ (Tanked Natsu's attacks with little damage, withstood blows from Bluenote) |'''Small City level Stamina: '''High (One of the strongest mages having great magical power) '''Range: '''Several meters, possibly higher '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable '''Intelligence: '''Fairly smart and a skilled fighter with knowledge worthy of a Guild Master. '''Weaknesses: Lost his left arm, leg and some organs when he fought Acnologia and has prosthetic parts in their place, nonetheless he doesn't seem notable hamstrung by it Powers and Abilities: ''' -Super Strength and Speeddurability -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Can turn any living organism he uses the magic on into a small, doll-like versions of their original self (with Disassembly Magic) -Can split inanimate objects into several miniature versions of the original (with Disassembly Magic) -Can smash everything the user comes into contact with into pieces (with Crash Magic) (more destructive power based) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Crash' (Kurasshu): Gildarts' signature Magic ; Crash is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like Gildarts himself. ⦁'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean' (Haja Kensē: Itten): Gildarts first negates the spell cast by his foe and then hits them with a powerful uppercut, imbued with Crash, capable of launching said opponent great distances. ⦁'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi' (Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi): After negating the Magic around him with a swipe of his hand, Gildarts hits the opponent with a Crash-imbibed fist that aptly resembles a bolt of lightning. ⦁'Mizuwari' (Mizuwari) Gildarts strikes the surface of a water body with a Crash-imbibed fist to blow away the water, creating a temporary dry depression in the water body. '-Disassembly Magic' (Punkai): Another Magic Gildarts is proficient in using; Disassembly Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form, though should the need arise, Gildarts can manually revert them back whenever he wishes. '-Immense Magic Power:' Even by S-Class Mage standards, Gildarts has been noted to possess an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at great distances. When exerted, Gildarts' Magic Power is white in color. Others ''' '''Notable Victories: ' ' Notable Losses: ' ' Inconclusive Matches: Key: Pre-skip | Post-skip Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail